Blue Flame
by Angelkeznie
Summary: Life can be so hard as a teen, but as Satan's daughter is even worse! True Cross Academy is different now with rebel Elise Angel.Also can Rin handle with Elise's best friend Reiji?Problem anfter problem comes at the gang. Will they be able to handle all romance,drama,supernatural,humor,and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Flame

Chapter 1

The Beginning

It all begins in a cave full of beautiful flowers. In the arms of a more beautiful woman by the name of Yuri Egin. She was holding my two older brothers and I in her arms. Foot steps could be heard coming from the funnel to were all four of us were at."Shiro, would you like to meet the children?" My mother asked the gray haired man. "Those are..." He shouldn't finish his sentence from the shock. "The one with the blue flames is the oldest, his name is Rin. The one with dark brown hair is Yukio. Last but not less is Elise the youngest." She said in a weak voice. "Please take care of them." Was the last thing our mother said before God took her to Heaven.

"Well the Order said to kill them, are you not going to?" Mephisto Pheles said holding his arm behind his back. Just as Shiro Fujimoto looked at us still in our dead mothers arm Rin laughed innocently with his eyes closed. "I'll raise the boys as my own." Shiro said with a serious look on his face. "What about ,the girl, Elise right?" Mephisto said with a wide smirk on his demonic features. "I'll give her to Arther but not tell him about what and who she is." He said looking at us.

Just as he said Shiro Fujimoto gave me to Arther Auguste Angel when we were two days old.

{15 years later}

'I'm late, I'm so late!' I screamed in my head as I ran as fast as I could to were they taught people to become exorcists at the True Cross Academy. When I finally got there I saw what looked like the rest of the students. A guy with mocha and blond hair up in a Mohawk, another with pink hair, a bold one, and a purple haired girl with pigtails. "Hey, why you guys just standing here?" I asked very confused to why they weren't inside the class room. When they looked at me somehow they were shocked. "What?" I asked tilting my head to the left letting my black hair fall in my eyes. Then I looked down to see if something was on me. Boy was there, I wasn't wearing the school uniform but the skirt, and tie!

I was wearing my favorite short sleeve red, plaid jacket, unbuttoned, my purple halter top that shows my belly, my black boots with four belts on then, and two belts on my thigh below my skirt. I was just about to go back to my room in the girls dorm, but the door that I thing goes to the class room opened. 'Dammit!' I said in my head with anger and hate from the two sexy guys that opened the door. I walked past the other students to the two guys and looked up to the midnight blue haired one. "Who are you?" I said look up into his deep blue eyes. "Rin Okumura, and who the hell are you?" He said look me dead in the eyes. "The name is Elise Angel daughter of the new Paladin." I said still looking the guy know known as Rin Okumura.

I didn't want to stare into his mesmerizing deep midnight blue eyes with my emerald green ones, so I looked into the class room to see it was totally trashes. What I didn't see was the other students exception. I was shocked. "What the fuck happened!" I yelled not noticing that I cussed. "Dang it I thought your personalty was what your last name is. An angel." When I looked to see who said that, I was it was the one with pink hair and golden eyes. "Cam you all please tell me your name?" I said tilting my head to the left like I did a few minutes ago, letting my black hair falling onto my face.

"My name is Ryūji Suguro."Said the one with the mocha and blond hair. "I'm Renzō Shima, but you can call me your superhero..." The one with pink hair started to but I interrupted him. "I know that line, and don't flirt with me." I said poking my index finger in to his well toned chest. "Oh feisty, just the way I like them." He said with a big ol' grin on his face. Now he was starting to piss me off, one of the one things NOT TO DO!

Apparently the bald guy saw that Shima was pissing me off so he decided to introduce himself. "My name is Konekomaru Miwa." Said the bald guy know known as Konekomaru Miwa. "My name is Izumo Kamiki ."Said the girl with purple hair and crimson eyes. "I am your teacher Yukio Okumura, please call me Mr. Okumura Miss. Angel." Said the guy standing next to Rin, pushing up his glasses. "Class is dismissed for today." Said Mr. Okumura. "Yeah buddy!" I exclaimed in excitement. "You will stay here with me and Rin. Now get in the classroom." He said turning and walking into the classroom motioning me to fallow.

"Dammit." I said under my breath was I fallowed the dark brown haired man, or was he a teenager. I don't know. When Rin and I got into the classroom we both took a seat in the front row. "OK, now Elise do you have tempet?" Our teach asked leaning forward on his ptomaine. "What's that?" I asked clueless of what it it. "Tempet is when you are hurt be a demon, and afterword you are aboll to see them after would." He said. "Oh, about that I have had that ever scene I was born. I don't know how , but I do. When ever I see demon I don't run or get scared I just try to befriend them." I said looking up the teacher. "How did you get it then?" I changed the brown haired teacher that was standing in front of us.

"I got it from my older brother Rin." He said still leaning on the ptomaine. "Him?" I said pointing to Rin. "Yes, are you that stupid?" Mr. Okumura said whilst shacking his head from left to right. "How is that possible?" I asked tilting my head like I did earlier. The teacher just stayed quiet. "Yukio just tell her I think we should thrust her." Rin said with a sad look on his features. "Elise have you heard of Satan's children that was killed after they were born?" Mr. Okumura asked now standing in front of me. "Yeah, my adoptive father Arther Auguste Angel told me about that."I said looking the teacher dead in the eye. "Well we were the children that was supposed to have been killed that night." Rin said while looking down at his feet. "I'm not scared, so what is you are. You should be proud of who you are, not depressed about it. My adoptive father always wanted me to just like him. You want to now what I just want to be me. You guys can, I can't." I said now looking down with tears rolling down my face onto my lap.

"Plus you two have meet your real father, I've never ever have meet my real parents. I don't even know there names." I said sill crying. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Rin said while taking me into his arms. I put my head on his chest. He was so warm, I could just fall asleep, and I did. Just right before I fell asleep I thought,' I have to tell Reiji about those peoples.'

Kenzie: I'm back with a new story!

Rin: yeah and this time it's with us from Blue Exorcist!

Elise: Yep and she has me her brand new oc!

All: stay tuned for the next chapter! *all waves at the wander full readers.*


	2. Chapter 2

Fire. Blue Fire everywhere. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself. My voice echos though out the world around me. "The world of your father." Said someone behind me. The voice sounded like a mother talking to it child. When I turned around I saw a woman with light brown hair, midnight blue eye that held kindness. She was so beautiful, but who was she? "Who are you." I asked, I was more curious then a cat.

"You know me. I'm your mother Yuri Egin." The woman said with a sweet smile on her features. "You are?" I said shocked. She can't be my mother. She just couldn't. "Elise! Elise!" I heard from the world of blue flames. "Your older brother is calling you. You should wake up. Don't worry we well me again." The woman who says she is my mother said still smiling. "What! I don't have a brother!" I yelled as the world faded.

I shot up like a bullet when I awoke. When I opened my eyes I looked at my surrounds. I was in a doom room. I knew it wasn't mine, because mine has anime DVDs and manga everywhere, with band and art posters on the wall. "Where am I?" I said, just like in my dream. "You're in Yukio's and I's room." Rin said popping out of now were. "AH! Rin don't do that!" I yelled at the midnight blue eyed teen. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He said scratching the back of his head. I just smiled and shook my head and his goofiness.

"I think we should be getting to class, or Yukio will shot both of us."Rin said after standing up and stretching his muscles. He went to the desk in front of the window and got some clothes. I don't know if he was going to change, because he was wearing the school uniform. "Here's your uniform." He said handing me the white dress shirt with the pink skirt, the tie, and shoes. Then I relisted something, I looked to see I was wearing a dark blue tee-shirt, and long cotton pants, which all way too big for me." "Um,Rin who changed my clothes?" I asked with a look of horror on my features.

"Oh, it was the daughter of the woman who runs the Exorcist Shop. You know, the one were you can get supplies." He said with a big ol' grin on his lips. "OK, thanks." I mumbled, relived that Rin or Mr. Okumura didn't change my clothes.

888

After I pushes Rin out of his dorm room and changed we ran to our class. When we opened the door we were met with a very pissed off Mr Okumura. "If you two will take your seats I can explain what we are going to do today." He said not in a really happy tone. When we took our seats in the middle row in the front of the room. "Today after you eat lunch go the gym down the corridor outside this room. That's were you well be having PE for now on." He before starting the lesson which was so boarding. Rin feel asleep half way through the lesson, and was smacked with the butt of Mr. Okumura's gun. Which was hilarious.

2 hours later after lunch

"All right class here are the groups. Group one, Okumura, Suguro, and Angel. Group two Shima, and Miwa. Group three Kamiki, Noriko." Said Mr. Tusbaki from high up on a tower like thing. "Okumura, Suguro, Angel! Get your butt down there!." He yelled at the top of his voice this time. "I will let this reaper lose, and your goal is not to get eaten. Now go!" He yelled, and with that he pulled the lever he was holding and let the reaper lose on the three of us. After he said that I took of like a bullet. I looked back after a few minutes of running to see Rin coming up behind me. Also Suguro Not far behind, but to were the reaper couldn't get him.

Then I looked back a Rin. He said something, but I didn't hear it. I knew it wasn't very good because Suguro jumped and kicked Rin in the back of his head. Sending him flying forward. "Hey! No Fi..." The teacher was going to say something but was cut off by his phone. "Hello?" Mr. Tusbaki said into his cell. Then all of a sudden his eye went wide. "Don't worry Kitten I'm coming!" He said run off to the door with his cell up to his ear.

"I don't know, but is he from the loony bin?" I asked with a confused look on my features. "Are you?" Suguro asked. "Yes, yes I am." I said shaking my head up and down with a big smile on on lips. After that I just start to climb back up to the place where the other peoples were. After I got up there Rin and Suguro started to fight again. "Oh, you got to be kiddin' me." I said, pissed off. I knew that the other teens weren't going to stop those two fighting like an old married couple."Oi! Will you two love birds stop fighting! I just plain annoying!" I yelled down at them from my spot in front of the wall.

* * *

A/N : I am just going to submit this ,but I am going to finish this 't worry.


	3. Chapter 3 Side Story

"Hey Elise!" I heard a voice behind me. When I turned around I found my best friend Reji Shiratori running towards me."Hey Reji! Whats up?"I asked when he finally got to me. "Nothing much. Just trying to keep up on school word." He said with a big ol' grin.

"Elise, I heard you made a new friend." He said when we started walking to the cafeteria. "Yep! His name is Rin Okumura." I said as we were walking through the door into the cafeteria. After I said that Reji stopped walking.

"Hey Reji are you okay?" I asked with concerned eyes. That is when I heard he whispering, " Okumura, Okumura." "Reji..." I was going to continue, but was interrupted when my best friend yelled Rins' last name . When he yelled he grew a black tail with a point at the end. He also had horns that looked like they were from rams. He also had little demons called Coal Tars around him.

It was a good thing we were the only people in there. Because he started to trash the whole cafeteria. Here we go again. I thought with a sigh. After I sighed Rin came into the room with Mr. Okumura, or Yukio. "Before you guys say anything. Just back away slowly. I said putting my hands in front of them. After I said that we just turned around and walked away.

Angelkeznie : * waves at camera* Hey~ Sorry it's late. It's a little side story like in the manga.

Reji: Are you drunk? *poking her cheek*

Angelkeznie: * Falls over* * on floor* TO much homework. Very very bad teachers, mostly science and social studies.

Rin, Reji, Yukio: *anime sweatdrop and anime face plant.*

Rin: Don't worry about her she'll be fine tomorrow, maybe. Also the next chapter will be up tomorrow.

Rin, Reji, Yukio: Bye Bye! *waves goodby*


	4. Chapter 4 Enter a Knight

Over and over the blue flames dance across the landscape. Destroying everything in it's past. As I watch ash appear everywhere around me. A pure white wolf comes up to me. I knew I wasn't a normal wolf. Manly because when the flames touched the wolf it never burned.

It spoke to me in a hoarse voice, "everything in the flames way well parish. Why does the flames mot effect you?" A question I could not answer. The wolf just kept on staring at me with it's navy blue eyes. 'It's eyes are just like Rin's.' I thought. "Well you not answer me? It you don't I will kill you like my flames should have done!" The white wolf said bearing it's teeth.

The scenery changed from a forest with green grass, tree, and crystal clear water. The place was was perfect as Heaven would be, I think. It went to what looks like a demons play ground. My emerald eyes went wide at the gruesome sight before me. Rin, Mr Okumura, Shugro, Kamiki, Moriyama, Yamada, Noriko, Miwa, Shima, and my best friend Reji lay still with blood everywhere. I screamed so hard my voice stopped, and I closed my eye out of fright.

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of my dorm room. "It was just a dream." I said with a sigh. "Hey Angel, are you up yet?" Said a female voice from outside my room. I was about to ask who was there when my dorm room opened. There in the doorway was Ravonna Kurmira.

Ravonna is a normal student at True Cross Academy. She has short blond hair. Her bangs are just like how Justin Bieber had his in 2009. She has bright sky blue eyes. Her skin is very tan compared to mine. The one thing that makes her, well her is that she love to wear make-up, collect make-up, and putting make-up on other people. Mainly me!

"Come on lazy bones time for school." She said with joy. I don't know what this hyper, crazy person was up to. She grabbed my hands, and pulled me out of bed. Boy was she strong for a sixteen year old freshmen girl. "I'll change if ya leave me a lone." I said walking over to my closet. " All right, all right I'm going, I'ma going." She said backing up towards the door, with her hands up in defense. Right before she walked out she said, "Bye bye Angel-kun." After that she turned around and ran as fast as she could.

After she had left, and closed my dorm door. I wen t over and opened my closet door to get my freshly cleaned uniform. "I hope I don't get my uniform mi..." I was saying until I felt scales all over my body. My eyes were closed when I opened my closet door, but those scales made my eyes flung open. What I found was snakes coiling around me. My right eye started to twitch.

I could hear ticking of the clock in the hallway of the newer girls dorm. It was that quite. Every tick of that clock I got madder and madder. I couldn't keep it in at all. "Ravonna Kurmira you are so dead when I get my hands on you!" I yelled at the top of my lunges.

The funny thing about this is when I yelled out my dead threat the snakes uncoiled around my. Then they went slithering out of my dorm room. After they uncoiled I got on my school uniform with no problem. Then I got my book bag, with the books in it, and started running to first hour science.

When I was running to class afraid of being late someone said something to me, " You still have that pikachu bag?" Said that someone. Their voice sounded familiar. I just couldn't place where I've heard it from. I couldn't take not knowing who it is, so I turned around. When I turned around I came face to face with Reji Shiratori.

"Reji? Is that you?" I was unsure if it was my childhood best friend. "El of course it's me. How could you not recanise your own best bro friend?" He said with a big ol' grin. Right when I was going to reply the one minute bell rang. "Crap I'm gonna be late! Well it was nice to see you ya again. We'll have to meet up sometime to hang!"I yell over my shoulder as I speed to first hour science.

"Even in high school she's still the same." I heard Reji say, along with a sigh from him.

Ooo- in cram school for exorcists -ooO

Today was event full enough for me. First a transfer teen from America came. Who's name is Hayden Knight. He's not bad in the looks department, plus his voice is like velvet when ever he talks. I thing I really like about him is that he looks like a rebel, like me!

Wait why am I thinking about him?! It's not like I like him or anything like that! Maybe I'm just loosing it. Hopefully my next classes will take my mind off of that topic.

When I walked into the classroom. When I entered Shiemi can up to me with a bright smile on her lips. "Angel-San there's a new student here at cram school! But I don't know where he, she's at." When she said the last part she was looking around the room to see if the new student made an appearance yet.

"All right class please sit in your seats. Class will start now." Mr. Okumura commanded as he made his was to the podium. After all of us were seated he started to do his occupation, teaching us. "Now starting as of today I well be teaching you what we call Akuma no kodomo and Kami no kodomo. In English translation it's Devil's Children and God's Children. Now in front of you are the textbooks that we'll be using..." Before he could finish the sentence he was cut of by the headmaster.

I was glad that the headmaster made him stop talking, but my happiness didn't last long. "Hello hello hello!" The clown as Rin-chan likes to call him drop down from a trapdoor in the ceiling landing on mine and Rin's head. His right foot was on me and his left on Rin. Boy was he not light, plus that hurt like hell!

"I would like to announce that you all will be having a transfer student from Oklahoma, North America!" He announced with with arms in the air looking like a ring master. "You may come in young one." Mephisto Pheles pointed to the grand door. After a few seconds a teenager that looked just like Hayden Knight walked through with a board expression on his features.

Mr. Pheles jumped from atop of Rin's and mines head, onto the ground below. He sat atop on the desk Rin, Moriyama, and I was siting at. "Knight-san would you mind if you introduce yourself? If not, please tell us about yourself." Mischief dripped out of his mouth with every word he said.

Knight-San just nodded at his proposal. He looked at the classed and spoke with a velvet like voice. "My name is Hayden Knight. I'm from Commerce, Oklahoma, USA. I have a younger sister named Elisa. My mother is an exorcist help teacher for the challenged, and my father is an artillery inventor for The Knights of True Cross. I would like Dragoon, Aria, Knight, Doctor, and if possible Tamer. That is my goal to achieve." With every word that was in his introduction, I could tell he was very ambitious, confidante, but cold in all.

"Alright! Now you can take a seat anywhere you would like!" Mr. Pheles said with that goofy smile of his. Knight-san just nodded and walked to the row of desks behind mine. Wait behind mine! Thud. Yep that thud sounded like it was behind me. I hope he's not a jackass like some anime characters.

"Eins, zwei, drei." With a snap of fingers he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"Now that distractions are out of our way. We will also be having a training camp tomorrow at the old boys dormitory. You will need to be there at five P.M. sharp. Make sure you pack everything you will need for a weeks time. That will be all class." With the end of his announcement he walked out the door as the bell rang.

I wander what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

888

Kenzie: Yeppys! I finally finished!*Pumps fist into air.*

Bon:Finally.

Kenzie : I know ight. This chappy I introduced my one of my fav OCs Hayden Knight-Kun!

Hayden: Well next chapter will be in one or two months.

Kenzie: I news for all of you wonderful peoples! I'm gonna start working on a new digimon/Blue Exorcist fanfic. Shuras' gonna become a digidestine. Her crest is of knowledge. I'll put up a introducing chapter first so you know a little 'bout her in the story. But no matter what will I give up on this fanfic!

Rin: Good to know. Any who see you next chapter!

Kenzie : Review and tell me what ya thing. :) *smiles and waves good bye,*

Whole gang: Bye bye tell next chapter! *smiles and waves good bye*

PS this is my longest chapter in Blue Flame!

PSS if you would like to see what Elise Angel looks like please go to this link gallery/#/d5k4ri2 Thank you.


End file.
